Blog użytkownika:Mikka784/Życie czkawki
Czkawka i reszta ma 14 lat -Są nowe postaci -Czkawka znalazł i uwolnił z sieci 2 bliźniacze Szczerbatka i jego siostrę Stormthumb -Szczerbatek ma lotkę -Czkawka ma o 2 lata mlodszą siostrę Emme -Astrid ma o 2 lata młodszą siostrę Suzi -Sorry za błędy językowe, interpunkcyjne i ortograficzne Rodział 1 Cześć.Mam na imię Czkawka.Wiem super możecie się śmiać.Mam zielone oczy i brązowe włosy z przebłyskami rudego. Mieszkam na wyspie Berk, a moim ojcem jest sam wielki wódz Stoik Ważki.Myślicie pewnie, że mam wielu przyjaciół.Wasz błąd.Tak naprawdę w wiosce jestem wyśmiewany i mam opinie nieudacznika i ciamajdy.Najgorzej jest, gdy spotkam bande Sączysmarka.To oni głównie mnie biją .W skład niej wchodzą; -Sączysmark- mój kuzyn, to on najczęściej wraz z bliźniakami mnie bije. Jest strasznie zarozumialy i myśli, że jest we wszystkim najlepszy. Przystawia się do Astrid. -bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka-są strasznie głupi. Robią głupie żarty( najczęściej mi) i często się biją. -Śledzik- zna całą Smoczą Księge na pamięć. Żadko mnie wyśmiewa i bije, ale to robi. Jest otyły. -Astrid- piękna blondynka o niebieskich jak morze oczach.Jest brutalna i nielubi przegrywać. Są jescze Max syn Pyskacza jest moim jedynym przyjacielem (poza Szczerbatkiem i Storm, ale o nich nikt nie wie), Heathera jest całkiem miła w stosunku do mnie, ale nie przyjaźnimy się za bardzo, Alex typowy wiking wraz z Tomem, Amelia ma rude włosy i szare oczy. Chodzimy razem na Smocze Szkolenie. Własnie wchodzę do kuźni. Max-Cześć czkawka Pyskacz-Witaj Czkawka-Cześć wam Pyskacz-Dobrze,że jesteś ostatnio smoki zniszczyly dużą część broni i musimy sporo jej zrobić. Czkawka-Dobra już biorę się do roboty. * Właśnie wychodzę z kuźni. O nie w moją stronę idzie banda Saczysmarka. Szybko skręcilem i pobiegłem do domu. Ufff nie zauważyli mnie. Wszedłem do domu i odrazu Emma rzuciła mi sie na szyje. Ma brązowe włosy takie jak moje i niebieskie oczy. Czkawka-Emi co się stało?zdenerwowałem sie. Emma-Znowu to się stało.Już wiedziałem o co chodzi.Ojciec.Odkąd mame porwały smoki zneca się nad nami.Pije i bije nas.Mowi, że to przez nas nie ma mamy. Szybko zaprowadziłem siostrę na góre. Czkawka-Emi jutro pokaże ci coś.Tylko tata nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Emma-Dobrze.Kocham cie Czkawka. Czkawka-Ja ciebie też.Poczym usneła. Ja natomiast wziełem kosz z rybami dla Szczerba i Storm. Wbiegłem w las i zaraz byłem w Kruczym Urwisku.Gdy tylko wszedłem do kotliny przygniotły mnie moje kochane smoki i zaczeły lizać. Czkawka-No juz wiecie, że to nie schodzi.Bo nie będzie latania. Smoki smutne zeszly z młodego wikinga. Czkawka-No już, przyniosłem wam ryby. Na tą wiadomość smoki sie ożywiły i zaczęły zajadać ryby, a młody wiking wyjął siodła i założył im siodła.Po zjedzeniu ryb poszliśmy latać. * Rozdział 2 Następny dzień... Właśnie siedzę w swoim pokoju i rysuje,gdy wchodi ojciec. Stoik-Synu jutro idziesz na Smocze Szkolenie. Czkawka-Tato,ale ja nie chce. Stoik-Idziesz i już.Krzyknął i wyszedł z mojego pokoju. Czkawka-Czemu JA mam takie głupie życie.Czemu Odyn pokarał akurat mnie? Poszedłem do pokoju siostry. Czkawka-Emi chodź pokaże ci coś. Emi-Dobrze. Wyszliśmy z domu i szliśmy przez las,aż zatrzymaliśmy się przed Kruczym Urwiskiem. Czkawka-Tylko się nie przestrasz. I weszliśmy do środka. Czkawka-Szczerbatek!Storm! Nagle z za skały wyszły dwa czarne smoki różniące się tylko kolorem oczu.(Szczerbatek-zielone,Storm-niebieskie)Zaczeły biec w naszą strone i lizały Czkawkę. Emma-Czkawka co to znaczy? Czkawka-Widzisz siostra ja je wytresowałem. Emma-Co?! Czkawka-To co słyszysz. Emma-A ja też mogę mieć smoka? Czkawka-Tak,ale już masz smoka. Emma-Nie rozumiem. Czkawka nic nie powiedział tylko pokazał na Storm przyglądającej się Emmie z zainteresowaniem. Emma-Myślisz,że Storm mogła by być moim smokiem? Czkawka-Oczywiście,ona nie ma jeźdźca,a na Szczrbatku latam ja. Emma-Dzięki braciszku!Rzucila mi się na szyje i przytuliła,ale zostala przygnieciona i lizana przez Storm. Rozdział 3 Miesiac później... Przez ten miesiac wiele się wydarzyło zaczełem wygrywać na Smoczym Szkoleniu,a Emma bardzo zżyła się ze Storm.Jednak ten dzień miał wszystko zepsuć. Proszę o komentarze, które dają wene! Dzisiaj na zajęciach miałem walkę z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem.(Wszystko działo się jak w JWS)Nagle smok przyszpilił mnie do podłogi.Na pomoc ruszyła mi siostra,gdy nagle dach areny został zniszczony i do środka wpadły dwie Nocne Furie.Po zaciętej walce pokonały wściekłego Ponocnika.Wsiedliśmy wtedy z Emma na Szczerbatka i Storm. Stoik-Czyli wytresowaliście smoki i zdradziliście klan. Czkawka-Tak. Stoik-A,więc nie jesteście moimi dziećmi.Od dzisiaj jesteście wygnani. Emma-Dobrze, ale nigdy później nie proś nas o pomoc. Stoik-O jaką pomoc ja mógłbym kiedyś prosić takie dwie ofermy. Czkawka-A więc dobrze.Chodź Emi wynosimy się stąd.Szcerbatek zawalił wyjście z areny.Polecieliśmy do naszego byłego domu i zabraliśmy notes,ołówek,projekty Czkawki i kilka innych rzeczy i odlecieliśmy w otwarty świat. **Astrid** Zaraz jak Czkawka i Emi odlecieli wódz wydał wielkie przyjęcie z okazji wygnania dwóch największych oferm z Berk.Ja razem z paczką posprzątaliśmy i ustawilismy wszystko w twierdzy.Zaraz po tym poszłam do domu wodza,nie wiem czemu,ale coś kazało mi tam iść.Weszłam do pokoju Czkawka i spostrzegłam wiele rysunków i jeden grubszy notes.Wziełam wszystko i pobiegłam do domu i schowałam to pod łóżko.Usłyszałam płacz,więc weszłam do pokoju Suzi,gdzie byli już rodzice i pocieszali ją. Astrid-Co się stało? Suzi-Czkawka i Emma odeszli.Ona byla moją przyjaciółką.A wy się cieszycie,choć oni nie mieli życia,lecz piekło,ale po co ja wam to mówię.Wy i tak nie zrozumiecie.Idzie do Pyskacz i zobaczcie co ON przechodzi. W kuźni... Poszłam z całą paczką do Pyskacza.Suzi miala rację.Był on załamany. Śledzik-Pyskacz co się stało? Pyskacz-Czkawka i Emi odeszli,to się stało. Sączysmark-I co z tego?On byl niedojdą i ciamajdą. Pyskacz-Jak wyślisz kto wyrobił połowę broni na Bek?To Czkawka,bez niego byłoby dużo mniej broni. Astrid-Przecież on nie umiał robić broni. Pyskacz-Tak,więc co robił całe dnie umnie i kto zrobił twój topór lub miecz Sączysmarka?Z nim można było porozmawiać na poziomie,niż tylko o walce,walce i walce.Kto mi teraz pomoże?Ech,idzcie już i nie przeszkadzajcie mi. Wyszliśmy.Myślałam o Czkawce i o wszystkich krzywdach,które mu wyrządziłam i było mi go żal.Chciałabym móc go przeprosić,ale na to szanse są minimalne. Rozdział 4 4 lata poźniej.. ''' '''Na Berk... '-Wygląd jak w JWS2, Czkawka ma nogę' Proszę o komentarze! Właśnie chodzę po Berk. Po tym, jak Czkawka i Emma zostali wygnani wodzem ma zostać Sączysmark. Suzi i Pyskacz całkowitcie się załamali, a wódz ma teraz z tego co wiem wyrzuty sumienia, bo chodzi od jakiegoś czasu przygnębiony. Nagle trąbi róg na alarm. Biorę swój topór i biegnę na plażę. Tam wódz rozmawia z nieznajomym dowódcą. Po wygnaniu Czkawka Stoik stał się także milszy i myśli, bardziej pokojowo. Dowódca-Jestem Eret, syn Ereta i przybywam z rozkazu Drago Krwawdonia. Macie 2 wyjścia. Poddajcie się, a oszczędzimy was albo będzie wojna. Stoik-Nigdy się nie poddamy! Eret-A więc wojna! Do ataku! Zaczeła się walka. Wszyscy walczyli z całych sił. Zobaczyłam, że Suzi przegrywa. Chciałam się jej rzucić na ratunek, ale sama byłam zajęta walką. Nagle z nieba spadło 13 zakapturzonych postaci z maskami w dziwnych zbrojach (zbroja jak z jws2). Każda z nich była innego koloru (czarna, niebieska, pomarańczowa, czerwona, zielona, biały, szara, brązowa, złota, żółta, granatowa, różowa i fioletowa). Zaczeli walczyć z nami. Ten w czarnej zbroi zabił mojego przeciwnika i spojrzał na mnie. Miał takie piękne szmaragdowe oczy. Spojrzałam w stronę Suzi jej przeciwnik został znokautowany przez nieznajomą w niebieskiej zbroi. **Czkawka** Właśnie walczyłem z przyjaciółmi, siostrą i mamą. Tak mamą. Znaleźliśmy ją z Emmą miesiąc po naszym wygnaniu. Potem dołączały do nas kolejno inni. W skład naszej drużyny wchodzą : Ja- Szczerbatek i kilkanaście innych bliskich smoków, ale one nie dorównują Szczerbiemu, czarna zbroja Emma- Storm, niebieska zbroja Valka (mama)- Chmuroskok( stormcutter), pomarańczowa zbroja Shun- Sky, Win( zębiróg zamkogłowy), zielona zbroja Shadow- Kieł( śmiertnik zębacz), biała zbroja Slide- Łamignat( gnatochrup), brązowa zbroja Blaize- Tajfun( tajfumerang), fioletowa zbroja Ghost- Koszmar( koszmar ponocnik), czerwona zbroja Hiro- Wodnik( wrzeniec), granatowa zbroja Eryk- Spout( szeptozgon), szara zbroja Anna- Beth( gronkiel), złota zbroja Natasza- Victoria( gromogrzmot), różowa zbroja Angelika- Nina( drzewokos), żółta zbroja Wracając do walki. Każdy z nas walczył na lądzie, a smoki niszczyły statki wroga z powietrza i ostrzeliwały nieprzyjaciół. Właśnie zabiłem przeciwnika Astrid i zmierzałem do Ereta, który walczył z moim ojcem. Przepraszam to nie jest mój ojciec. On się mnie przecież wyrzekł. byłem coraz bliżej nich. Eret chyba mnie zobaczył, bo zaczął uciekać. Ja zaczełem go gonić. Zobaczyłem Szczerbatka i...Wandera( Wandersmoka), Killera( Krzykozgona), Zmora( Marazmora), Zmiennika( Zmiennoskrzydły),Mrozika( Snow Wraith), Sen( Death Songa) i Wstrząs( Catastrophic Quaken) brakowało tu jescze Bicza( Razowhip), Kostka( Kościej), Ogiego( Królowa Ognioglist), Szybkiego( Alfa Szybkich Szpicy), Nocka( Night Terror). Oni zostali na wyspie, na której mieszkamy. Złapałem się łap Szczerbatka i puściłem się ich dopiero nad statkiem łowców. Smoki zajeły się strażnikami, a ja zaczełem walczyś z Eretem. Zadawaliśmy cios za ciosem. Nagle mój przeciwnik się zawachał to był mój moment. Uderzyłem go w głowę przez co stracił przytomność. Nagle odczułem przeszywający ból na brzuchu. Spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem nóż. To Eret mnie nim uderzył zanim zemdlał. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka i usłyszałem krzyk mamy. Valka- Czkawka!!! Nic więcej nie widziałem. Straciłem przytomność. **Narrator** Valka krzykneła, a łowcy w tym czasie się wycofali. Odpłyneli wraz z Eretem, którego zabrali w międzyczasie. Kobieta podeszła do syna wraz z Emmą. Naokoło nich zebrali się wszyscy. Tajemniczy Jeźdźcy i Wandale. Z tłumu wyszedł Stoik i podszedł do Valki, Emmy i ciała Czkawki.( Oni mieli zdjęte maski) Stoik- Val, Emma, czy to wy? Valka- Tak to my.Stoik chciał się do nich przytulić, ale one wyrwałysię. Stoik- Co się stało? Valka- Jeszcze się pytasz, po tym co zrobiłeś?! Stoik- Jest mi naprawdę przykro. Powiedział cicho. Emma- I my mamy Ci uwierzyć? Stoik- Tak. Valka- Po tym wszystkim to niemożliwe. Shun zbierz wszystkie smoki. Wracamy. Shun- Dobrze. Valka- Anna, Hiro, Blaize, Slide lećcie na wyspe i przyszykujcie wszystko, a reszta leci z nami. Położyli Czkawkę na Szczerbatku i odlecieli na wyspę, na której mieszkali. Rozdział 5 **Stoick** Wszedłem do twierdzy. Zewsząd było słychać szmery i pomruki na temat mojego syna. Stoick- CISZA!!! Wszyscy ucichli. Stoick- Jak wszyscy widzieli w wojnie pomogły nam smoki i jeźdźcy, dlatego zaraz po Turnieju Odyna wyruszę na poszukiwanie mojej rodziny i spróbuje namówić ich do pomocy wraz ze smokami. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale tylko tak możemy pokonać Drago Krwawdonia. Natomiast na turniej wyruszy 13 młodych wojowników w tym...Astrid, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka, Śledzik, Heather, Max, Alex, Tom, Amelia oraz wojownicy w wieku 17 lat: Eliza, Nick, Marcin. Wraz ze mną płynie jeszcze Pyskacz, Państwo Hofferson i kilku innych wikingów. Wszyscy spotykamy się jutro w porcie o 8.00. Po tym wyszedłem z Wielkiej Sali i ruszyłem do domu. Otworzyłem drzwi i ruszyłem do pokoju Czkawki.''Proszę wróćcie. Naprawdę tęsknie''Zszedłem na dół i spakowałem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Po tym poszedłem spać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania